


【库罗德X贝雷丝】芙朵拉的婚礼

by PinkGirl_Connie



Category: Fire Emblem：ThreeHouses, 火焰纹章：风花雪月
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGirl_Connie/pseuds/PinkGirl_Connie
Summary: 库贝（♀）





	【库罗德X贝雷丝】芙朵拉的婚礼

**Author's Note:**

> 我永远喜欢金鹿线.jpg
> 
> 出了库贝还顺手提了两对自己喜欢的CP：洛廉兹X希尔妲，拉斐尔X玛丽安奴（笑）
> 
> 写的大概是金鹿线结局后，库罗德带军支援平叛结束后第二天的一点小故事。
> 
> 贝老师兄弟PTSD石锤（x）

叛军剿灭后，贝雷丝回了修道院。

冗长的战斗令她疲惫不堪，如果可以，她愿意好好吃上一顿再美美地睡上一觉。但很遗憾，身为芙朵拉的女王，她还有堆积如山的事务要处理，比如战俘如何处置，又比如如何款待援军。

西提斯非常贴心地准备好了午餐，贝雷丝一边吃一边听他滔滔不绝地陈述近期的事务，时不时地提几句意见，但尽管如此，这样的午餐也稍显得有些漫长。

“那么就先到此为止吧。”贝雷丝打了个呵欠。

“啊等等，”西提斯连忙将她拦住：“战后事宜处理完，是不是也可以开始准备婚礼的事了？”

贝雷丝被他说得一愣：“婚礼？谁？”

“嗯？”西提斯也是一愣。

“拉斐尔和玛丽安奴？”贝雷丝脑子里瞬间浮现出这两个学生的样子：“不对，上个月不是已经举行了婚礼吗？”

“唔……”西提斯反应很快地切换了模式：“不，您无需在意，或许是我会错了意。”

“会错了什么意？”

“没什么……啊，这个时候我该我去接芙莲。”西提斯干脆两脚抹油溜了。

望着西提斯的背影，贝雷丝晃了晃昏昏沉沉的脑袋：“这家伙到底在说什么啊……”

她从房间里出来，透过走廊上的窗户，正好能看到草坪那边希尔妲正在努力地往库罗德嘴里塞甜点。贝雷丝有些恍惚，这才骤然意识到，难道西提斯是在说这个？

两人在战场上不过匆匆一瞥，直到现在，她才有机会好好地将那人看仔细。

几年不见，库罗德好像又高了些，应该是因为打仗，他的皮肤更黑了，体格也健壮了不少，不过笑容依旧爽朗，眼底也还是她熟悉的神情。

贝雷丝又把目光偏了偏，希尔妲更漂亮了，个子高挑，笑起来狡黠得像只猫，想来应该是很受男人欢迎的类型，更何况她家世显赫，应该没人能抗拒她的魅力。

那么，库罗德呢？贝雷丝又把注意力转回到库罗德身上，他能抵挡吗？

想到这里，贝雷丝几乎是不易察觉地伸手握住了胸前悬挂的戒指。

什么啊……她是在担忧还是嫉妒？那也难怪，她还没能好好和库罗德说上几句话。

似乎是察觉到贝雷丝的视线，库罗德回过头来，目光陡然和她撞上，看到她，对方几乎是立刻扬起了眉梢，然后对她眨了眨眼。

贝雷丝心脏一阵狂跳，脸红耳热，匆匆避开了目光。

晚饭时西提斯又来了一趟，无非还是些常规的报告，不难却繁杂，等全部安排好，天已经完全黑了。贝雷丝脑子昏昏沉沉，于是她婉拒了西提斯要送她回去休息的请求，而是选择四下里散散步、吹吹冷风。

反应过来时，贝雷丝才发现自己已经登上了女神之塔。

搞什么，是因为白天看到那个人的缘故才不自觉地走来这里吗？贝雷丝暗自摇头。

“今晚的月色真美啊！”

冷不丁响起的声音将贝雷丝惊了一惊，但她还是不露声色地转过身来，冲身后不知何时已经悄悄溜上来的库罗德微微地扬了扬嘴角：

“嗯，和记忆中的一模一样。”

“老师也一样，”库罗德走上前来和她并排立着：“还是这么年轻，一点都没变。”

“我听西提斯说，”贝雷丝解释：“这是纹章石的缘故。”

“欸——”库罗德故意拖长了语调：“老师偶尔也设设防啊。”

“对你来说，这也不算是什么秘密嘛。”贝雷丝道。

“这倒是。”

又沉默了一会儿。

“我说……”库罗德的语气有点无奈：“好不容易可以两个人待着，你就没什么想说的吗？”

贝雷丝转过身面朝着对方，然后歪了歪脑袋：“比如？”

“喂喂，我们有这么多年没见了，”库罗德挠头，似乎对贝雷丝的表现有些不满：“比如说你很记挂我什么的……”

“唔……”贝雷丝迟疑着。

“不会是真的一点也没有吧？”看她不答，库罗德忍不住又追加了一句。

“有是有的。”贝雷丝点头。

“但是听起来有点不情不愿。”库罗德叹气。

“没有不情愿，”贝雷丝斟酌着字眼：“只是……我摸不准你的心思，一时间也不知道该怎么说。”

“这口气就好像是在说我像个骗子。”库罗德耸耸肩。

“毕竟最初接近我是为了打探我的底细、利用我……”贝雷丝重复着记忆中对方的话语为自己辩驳：“这样的话也是你说的嘛。”

“我也不想否认啦，”库罗德接过话头：“但我也记得自己说过后来我发现自己想要的并不仅仅如此。”

“话是这么说……可毕竟过了这么多年。”也不知道你有没有变，贝雷丝憋了半句话没有说出来。

“这是在责怪我当时说了那样的话之后就把你丢在芙朵拉，一走就是好多年吗？”库罗德轻而易举地就猜测到了她的意思。

“我没有。”贝雷丝本能地否认。

但又想，她真的没有责怪过吗？将戒指交付给她，轻易说出不会放过她那样的话，但又毅然决然地离开那么久……贝雷丝当然不是什么怨妇，也足够独立坚强，她可以承担起芙朵拉的重量，这并不是每个人都能做到的事。可如果说她对库罗德毫无预兆地离开没有一丁点的心有戚戚，那就是在骗人。

毕竟她也只是一个普通人，偶尔也会对库罗德在成长以后还会不会对她一如既往这件事表示忧虑。她太了解库罗德了，那个男人从来都是个务实派。

库罗德走上前来一步，仔细观察着她的表情，然后摇了摇头：

“真是的，连性格都没变，明明脸上什么表情都没有，心里却弯弯绕绕一大圈。”

贝雷丝眼神闪烁：“我看到你和希尔妲……假如希尔妲能够给你更好的帮助……”

“这么说就是真的拿我当骗子了？”库罗德苦笑。

“我是因为太了解你，所以……”贝雷丝辩解着。

“喂喂，明明都已经发生过那种事了，”库罗德好意提醒：“为什么你会突然担心起我和别的女人呢？”

贝雷丝脸颊微微发烫，当然知道库罗德是在说他离开前那天的事。默契得一直不点破互相羁绊的两个人终于表明了心意，却因为彼此的职责，又不得不面临着分离。他们当然不会浪费那个美妙的夜晚，更何况那时候皎月当空、微风温柔，正是恋人们温存的大好时光。

“正因为……经历过那一晚，”贝雷丝心跳加速，她不得不努力控制着自己的呼吸，才能把这段话说得平静：“所以才更担心吧，库罗德会改变什么的，如果真是那样，自作多情的我就真是太可悲了。”

“我说，我就这么像那种薄情的男人吗？”

“至少是个精明的男人吧。”贝雷丝客观地评价。

“说起来我的确也容易给人留下这种错觉，” 库罗德似乎是放弃了，决定坦诚布公：“但是贝雷丝，我可不会把戒指随随便便送人。”

贝雷丝身体微微一颤，几乎是本能，她一把将戒指握在手心：“我也不知道，我……但我不是不信任你。”素来从容淡定的贝雷丝此刻却有些无措。

库罗德将手覆盖在她的手掌上，轻轻叹息道：“真是拿你一点办法也没有……我该说什么好呢？希尔妲当然是个好姑娘，但是和我一同成长、能够理解我、与我旗鼓相当的人、令我心心念念的人始终只有你呀。”

“但你不能只是想着我，”贝雷丝继续陈述着自己的心事：“现在的你是帕迈拉的王，需要承担的责任很多，履行和我的诺言很麻烦，但换作他人、换作不是女王的别人……或许就会容易许多。”

“唉——”库罗德叹了一口气，双手搭在她肩头，半是抱怨半是认真：“别老摆着老师的姿态教育人啊，我不是那种蠢学生，你说的那些我当然懂。”

“我知道你懂，所以我才——”

“杞人忧天？”

“啊啊，或许真的是杞人忧天吧，我也不太清楚，明明是很简单的事，为什么一遇到你我就会一不小心想太多呢，”贝雷丝并不反驳，而是道：“又或许是我想听到确切点的东西，比如过了这么久了你是不是还愿意履行承诺什么的。”

“哇，什么嘛，”一记直球倒让库罗德措手不及，他忙不迭道：“你这也太突然了吧！”

“很突然吗？”

“真是的，”库罗德更是忙乱：“我能说不愧是老师吗？就连这种事都要你来开口……啊——我还真是个差劲的男人呢。”

“那你又是怎么想的？”贝雷丝托腮。

“好歹也给我一个问你的机会啊，”库罗德哀叹：“你真的准备好要和我一起承担两个王国的责任了吗？”

贝雷丝想也不想，欣然点头：“我想是的。”

“正如你自己说的，如果你想好了要和我一起度过下半生，”库洛德道：“那我们面临的可能不仅仅是两个人的结合，更是两个王的结合，又或者是两个国家的结合。”

“如果这依然还是你的愿望，我当然愿意去尝试。”贝雷丝认真作答。

“那么我愿意履行那个诺言，”库罗德望着她，好好地整理了一下表情，这才一字一句认真道：“贝雷丝，如果可以，我愿意和你一起开拓一个新的时代。”

“这又是什么豪言壮语啊……”贝雷丝摇摇头，这个男人怎么永远不按套路出牌，就连求婚的话语都是这样，一点也不浪漫。

但是……这样也好。只要他们还能够相伴而行，那一句我爱你也未必需要宣之于口。

“但是，贝雷丝，”库洛德忽而又将她环抱在怀里，在她耳边轻轻道：“我爱你，你一定也想听我这么说吧。”

贝雷丝抿嘴一笑，阖上双眼，在他臂弯点了点头。

“嗯。”

——这当然就是最标准、最完美的结局。

彼时，女神塔楼梯间还缩着两个人。

“这下该听的不该听的都听了……”希尔妲压低嗓门道：“虽然库洛德明着浪，但我一直都拿他当纯情小处男，没想到居然早就和老师……”

西提斯露出非礼勿听的神情：“我只是上来劝女王陛下早点休息的，你又是为什么？”

“我当然是来请假的，我和洛廉兹约好了，他还得去见我哥……”说到这里，希尔妲突然惊恐地瞪大了双眼，一下捂住了嘴巴。

“你们什么时候好上的？”西提斯心想，这帮学生背着他们到底谈了多少不为人知的恋爱啊？

“你先不要说出去。”希尔妲一副快要哭出来的表情。

“嘛，”西提斯的心情倒是无比轻松：“总之，接下来就是婚礼的事了，芙朵拉果真是迎来了黎明呢！”


End file.
